


akisankaku

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Guns, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata learns something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	akisankaku

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: August 23 / Rose of memory, rose of forgetfulness
> 
> “akisankaku” is the Go term for an empty triangle shape

* * * * *

akisankaku

* * * * *

 

“Why can’t you love me?” 

He looks up and finds that she’s holding a small handgun. She points it at him but her aim wavers and he wonders if it is the actual intent or regret that causes her uncertainty.

He remembers her name. 

“Mai, you don’t want to do this.” 

Standing, he must look down and she must look up. Her tears make her eyes look bigger than he remembers and her lipstick is smeared. He thinks that she looks so very young and can not remember how old she really is… eighteen… nineteen?

“We had fun didn’t we?” Her mouth trembles. “Didn’t we? Answer me!” He watches her instead of the gun as she waves it like a stick at a dog. “But it wasn’t enough was it?”

The pachi-pachi of stones fade away as he considers her question. “Yes, we had fun Mai. But no, it wasn’t enough,” he answers honestly. “For either of us.”

“Hey! What’s this? Ogata-sensei…”

He watches now as Mai turns wildly and raises her gun.

“Mai! No!” He chances a small touch on her arm closest to him, drawing back her attention. “You really don’t want to hurt anyone else, right?” He looks briefly over her shoulder at Hirose who stands behind Mai, nervously pushing his glasses back up his nose, staring uncertainly first at the girl and then at Ogata. 

“Perhaps it would be best if everyone were to leave, Hirose-san. Now.” He knows that many of the players have already noticed their little drama and have stopped playing. 

“Ogata-sensei…?”

“Now,” he says again.

He ignores the sound of rough whispers and hurried footsteps, looking back down at Mai who looks very much like a frightened little girl, worrying her thin lower lip with small white teeth. He recalls another time of lips and teeth and biting. “Mai, give me the gun.”

It was a mistake.

“Did you ever love me?” she asks in a small, wondering voice, holding the gun with steady purpose now, aiming at his chest.

“Mai…” he begins.

“Ogata-san. Is there trouble here?” 

Akira. 

“You should leave with the others, Touya-kun.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary Ogata-san,” he answers steadily as he carefully circles around the girl.

And as Ogata watches he is suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of drowning as Akira comes shoulder to shoulder with Mai. 

He knows now.

“Akira! Get out!”

Both the girl and Akira look back at him with the same blue-eyed surprise. The girl then turns to look at the boy, reaching with delicate fingers to push back her dark chin length hair behind an ear, a bothersome affection that Ogata could never get her to give up. 

“You’re Akira?” She begins to laugh.

Akira, he can tell, is puzzled. 

“I am Touya Akira,” he answers.

“All this time. All this time,” the girl begins to chant. “I wondered all this time.” She gestures with the gun. “And it was you. Do you know what name he calls when he…”

“Mai! Give me the gun.” Ogata feels a kind of self-destructive desperation. He takes a step towards the two, boy and girl, hoping that he can move between them, putting Akira out of harm’s way.

But the girl steps back and aims the gun at the boy. “He belongs with me! Me! If you were to disappear…” 

Ogata knows that she will shoot this time…

“Touya!” 

Apparently, there is still yet another player.

And then there is noise and pain and he is falling.

 

* * * * *

 

His shoulder hurts and his head hurts and he knows that he will need to buy another suit.

“Ogata-san?” Akira is bending over him. He is touched by the boy’s concern.

“Where’s Mai?”

“The police took her.” 

He knows that voice. “Shindou.” He tries to get up but a gentle hand holds him down.

“You’ve been shot Ogata-san. The paramedics will be taking you to the hospital soon.” His eyeglasses are pressed into his hand. “You also hit your head. We were very worried.”

He wants a cigarette. Badly. He slips his glasses on awkwardly with his left hand and stares up at the other boy. “That was a very foolish thing to do Shindou.”

The boy has the grace to look embarrassed. “Yeah. I guess so. But Touya and I thought that if he could distract her, I could kind of jump her. I’m sorry that you got hurt Ogata-san.”

“It was reckless Shindou.”

“Yeah but it worked!” Shindou was smiling now as he put his hand on Akira’s shoulder. Akira reached up and covered Shindou’s hand with his own.

Ogata closed his eyes trying to shut out the thought that it seemed as if they were reviewing a game.

A game he lost long ago.

 

* * * * *

Owari

* * * * *


End file.
